Pokemon: Sinnoh Legends
by heatherd89
Summary: Ash and his friends found new companions in Noah Platinum and his Pokémon, Eevee and Riolu. However, Noah has been hunted down over his powers as he's searching for his long-lost brother. Why are they after his powers? What happened to his brother? Find out!


**Hello! I'm heatherd89! This is inspired by sonic3461's** **Pokémon: Destiny Legends** **. Please enjoy the first chapter of** **Pokémon: Sinnoh Legends** **! Also, please review!**

 **This starts between episode 7 and episode 8 of DP Battle Dimensions!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the anime series Pokémon. The credit goes to Satoshi Tajiri and Kunihiko Yuyama.**

 **Chapter 1: New Friends**

Another beautiful day arose over the Sinnoh region. Three trainers name Ash, Dawn, and Brock are traveling together, reaching their goals. They were hanging out in the valley relaxing while Ash was training with his Pokémon.

Ash commanded, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"PIIIKACHUUUUUU!" Pikachu shot out lightning and forward to Staravia.

"Staravia, dodge it!"

"STARAVIIA!" Staravia dodged the attack.

"Use Ariel Ace!"

"STARRRRRRRRRRR!" The bird Pokémon dove at the mouse Pokémon at high speed.

"Pikachu, dodge it with Quick Attack!"

"PIKA PI PI PI PI!" Pikachu dodged every attack and they stared down each other with fire in their eyes.

Ash smiled and said, "Alright you two, that's enough training for today!"

The Pokémon relaxed and smiled at each other as well.

Ash said, "You two are getting really strong. We'll be ready for our Veilstone City Gym Battle in no time."

"Pika!"

"Staravia!"

"Chimchar!"

"Turtwig!"

"Bui!" His Pokémon said in agreement.

Dawn said, "Wow, Ash is really getting stronger."

Brock smiled and said, "That's Ash for you. Always training hard and keeping his Pokémon happy."

Ash began healing all of his Pokémon, starting with Pikachu. After he finished with Pikachu, Ash worked on Staravia. While that was happening, Pikachu's ear twitched.

"Pika?" Pikachu questioned as he approached the bushes without Ash or the others noticing.

A young trainer around 13 was lying on the ground unconscious and seriously injured. He had spiky black hair ( **A/N:** As spiky as Sora from _Kingdom Hearts_ ), a scar over his left eye, wore a blue sleeveless shirt, gray pants, a red scarf, red sneakers, a black vest, and he was holding a white and gray Pokémon.

"PIKA! PIKACHU!" Pikachu shouted and ran back to Ash and the others.

Ash and the others noticed Pikachu running to them in a frantic state.

Ash asked, "Pikachu, what's wrong?"

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu replied pointing at the nearby bush.

Ash said, "I think Pikachu might have spotted something."

Brock suggested, "Probably, let's check it out."

"Right." Ash and Dawn said in unison.

They went through the bush and they gasped when they saw the trainer and his Pokémon on the ground unconscious.

Ash exclaimed, "Oh no!"

Ash ran to the trainer followed by Dawn and Brock. They flipped him over and saw a lot of bruises and cuts all over him.

"What happened to him?" Dawn asked in shock.

Brock answered, "I don't know, but he needs help stat."

Ash grabbed one side of him and Brock grabbed the other side. Dawn gently picked up the gray Pokémon and they carried them back to their area. Then, Ash and Brock put him down in front of a tree and Dawn placed the Pokémon next to him.

Ash questioned, "Hey Brock, isn't that an Eevee?"

Brock answered, "Yeah, that's an Eevee alright."

"An Eevee?" Dawn questioned as she pulled out her Pokédex.

As the Pokédex was speaking about an entry of Eevee, the image it projected was a regular Eevee, which was brown and cream-colored.

Dawn said, "But this Eevee looks different from the one in the Pokédex."

Ash asked, "Do you think this Eevee is special?"

Pikachu questioned, "Pika?"

"We'll discuss that later. Right now, these two need medical attention." Brock said as he came back with the first aid kit.

 _ **Dream:**_

 _Two adults being attacked and an explosion happened. The boy found them dead._

" _Mom!_

 _Dad!_

 _Mark!"_

 _The next scene was two bad men dragging his older twin brother away while he was hiding in the fire place._

 _The boy screamed, "Mark! MARRRRK!"_

 _ **Dream End**_

The trainer woke up screaming and he was breathing heavily to calm himself down.

He thought, "Dammit! Why do I always have that dream?"

Once he calmed down, he looked around his surroundings and he was about to stand until he felt a sharp pain. Ash, Dawn, and Brock came to him along with Pikachu and Piplup.

Brock said, "Take it easy. You haven't made a full recovery."

Ash said, "He's right."

Pikachu said, "Pikachu."

Dawn said, "Just take it slow, okay?"

Piplup said, "Pip. Piplup."

The trainer looked at all of them and stopped to Dawn. For a moment, he thought Dawn looked pretty cute.

He sighed, "Fine, you guys win."

Then, he slowly turned his head to see his Eevee next to him and he placed her on his lap.

He said, "Thanks for helping us. I'm Noah Platinum. This is my partner, Eevee."

Ash replied, "Nice to meet you, Noah. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in the Kanto region and this is my buddy and #1 partner, Pikachu."

Pikachu replied, "Pikachu."

Dawn said, "Hi, Noah, my name is Dawn, and this is my partner, Piplup."

Pipulp said, "Piplup."

Brock said, "I'm Brock. Good to meet you, Noah."

Noah replied, "Likewise."

Ash said, "By the way, Noah, your Eevee seems to be really special."

That's when something clicked into Noah's head and he held Eevee protectively.

He snapped, "If you're thinking Eevee is up for a trade, you can forget it!"

Ash replied, "Relax, I'm not going after Eevee."

Noah responded, "Ha! That's what they all say."

Ash said, "Really. If Eevee means so much to you, I won't ask for a trade."

Noah looked at Ash's eyes very closely and it was clear to him that Ash has no intention of going after Eevee. He sighed in relief.

Noah said, "Sorry about that. It's just a lot of people always ask me to trade Eevee for any of their Pokémon in the past. All because she happens to be a Shiny one. Eevee had been by my side ever since I was five. She had been giving to me by two people very dear to me."

Brock said, "That's understandable."

Ash said, "I hear ya, Noah. There's no way I'll ever trade Pikachu."

Pikachu replied, "Pikachu."

Then, Eevee stirred and began waking up. She saw three strangers and two Pokémon she didn't know about. She got nervous and Noah petted her to calm her down.

He said, "It's alright, Eevee. These three and their Pokémon found us and treated our injuries. They're Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, and Brock."

"No need to worry. Nice to meet you, Eevee." Dawn said as she crotched down to Eevee's eye level.

To Noah's surprise, Eevee jumped to Dawn and snuggled her.

Brock said, "Now that that's settled, how about some lunch?"

Right on cue, Ash, Pikachu, Noah, and Eevee's stomachs were grumbling.

 **Meanwhile…**

Two people and a talking Meowth were on their hot balloon, spying on our heroes with binoculars. One was a woman with long magenta hair name Jessie and the other was a man with lavender hair name James.

Jessie said, "The new twerp has a Shiny Eevee."

Meowth said, "Dat's something you don't see every day."

James questioned, "How do you suppose that twerp got a Shiny Eevee?"

Jessie replied, "Who cares! Let's catch that Eevee and Pikachu and give them to the boss."

The three cheered, "Yay!"

Right on cue, Jessie's Wobbuffet popped out of his Pokéball.

He said, "Wobbuffet!"

 **With Ash and the others…**

As they were having lunch, Noah was impressed with Brock's cooking and Eevee loved her food.

Ash asked, "So, Noah, are you collecting Gym badges…?"

Dawn added, "Or are you collecting Ribbons?"

Noah answered, "I'm planning on competing both the Sinnoh League and the Grand Festival. So far, I have two Gym badges and two Contest ribbons."

Dawn said, "Wow, that's amazing. We actually have a friend who is collecting both badges and ribbons. I'm sure you would like to meet him, Noah."

Brock questioned, "Is Eevee your only Pokémon?"

Noah answered, "I have one other Pokémon, but I don't have any more pokéballs and I don't have enough money to buy more."

That's when Brock handed him four pokéballs. Noah was startled by the generosity, but he gave in and thanked Brock.

Ash asked, "Hey, Noah, is Eevee strong?"

Noah replied, "Yes, she's very strong."

Ash said, "In that case, I would like to challenge you and Eevee to a battle."

Noah said, "It's been a while since we had a good battle. How about it, Eevee?"

Eevee smiled, "Vee!"

Noah smirked, "Alright, Ash. You're on!"

Ash said, "Awesome!"

After they finished lunch, Ash and Noah stood opposite sides of the field

"Are you sure you and Eevee want to do this? You two still need some rest." Dawn said to Noah.

Noah assured, "Don't worry, Dawn. With some rest and good food, Eevee and I are good to go!"

Brock volunteered to be the referee, but the battle was interrupted before he declared the battle to begin. That happened when Pikachu was caught by a metal hand. Another one was shot and it was aimed for Eevee, but she dodged it.

Pikachu shouted, "PIKAAA!"

Ash shouted, "Pikachu!"

Pikachu was thrown in a cage under a green balloon basket with a Meowth balloon head.

"What's going on?!" Noah asked.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?" said a long redheaded woman wearing white clothing with a red 'R' on her shirt.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear." said a lavender haired man wearing the same outfit.

The woman said, "On the wind!"

The man said, "Past the stars!"

"In your ear!" a Meowth said, much to Noah's shock.

The woman said, "Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

The man said, "Dashing all hope, putting fear in its place."

The woman said, "A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

The man said, "When everything's worse, our work is complete."

The woman said, "Jessie!"

The man added, "And it's James!"

Meowth added, "And Meowth, now that's a name!"

Jessie said, "Putting the do-gooders in their place…"

James said, "…we're Team Rocket…"

All three said, "…in your face!"

POP Wobbuffet said, "Wobbuffet!"

"Mime! Mime!" a Mime Jr. said, copying Wobbuffet.

"Team Rocket!" Ash, Dawn, and Brock shouted at once.

Noah questioned, "Team Rocket? Who are they?"

Ash answered, "They're a group of crooks who steal other people's Pokémon."

James said, "Now that we finally have Pikachu…"

Jessie added, "All we want…"

"Is your Eevee!" Meowth finished as he pointed at Eevee.

Noah was furious as he pulled out a Poké Ball.

He said, "You have a lot of nerve trying to steal both Pikachu and Eevee. If you think you're getting away with that without a scratch, you're nothing, but morons."

Jessie questioned, "What did you say, twerp?"

Meowth asked, "Come again?"

Noah replied, "I said you're nothing, but morons and I'll prove it. Let's go, Riolu!"

He threw the Poké Ball and a Riolu came out.

Ash and the others were amazed since they didn't expect Noah having a Riolu. Team Rocket grew excited and determined to capture Riolu along with Eevee.

Then, Noah had Riolu jump from Eevee's tail and commanded Riolu to use Force Palm on the balloon. It exploded and Ash was able to catch Pikachu in his arms.

Ash said, "Thanks, Noah."

Noah replied, "No problem, Ash."

However, Team Rocket wasn't very happy about that and they brought Seviper and Carnivine out for a battle. Seviper gave Riolu a very hard hit by using Poison Tail and that caused Riolu to be unconscious and poisoned. Noah felt he had no choice since it was two against one.

He said, "Eevee, we have no choice but to use your gift. Evolve into Flareon!"

That shocked Ash, his friends, and Team Rocket from the moment they saw Eevee evolve into her Fire-Type evolve form.

Noah commanded Flareon to use Flamethower on Carnivine. Then, he commanded her to evolve into Umbreon and use Shadow Ball on Seviper. After that, Ash and Pikachu stepped in and Noah had her evolve into Jolteon. Pikachu and Jolteon teamed up and used Thunderbolt, which caused an explosion that send Team Rocket flying.

James said, "Who would've thought a Shiny Eevee could evolve into its evolve forms like that?"

Meowth said, "That Eevee is no ordinary Eevee."

Jessie exclaimed, "It's a very rare Pokémon! Let's catch it and Pikachu for the boss!"

Wobbuffet popped out and said, "Wobbuffet!"

They shouted, "WE'RE BTASTING OFF AGAIN!"

Then, they were too high in the sky to no longer be seen.

After Team Rocket was no longer seen, Brock rushed to his backpack to find an Antidote or a Pecha Berry for Riolu. Unfortunately, there weren't any. Noah rushed to Riolu and he bumped Riolu's forehead with his.

Noah said, "Heal Bell!"

From the moment he said that, his body glowed green and a bell sound was heard. Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, and Brock were both shocked and amazed to witness Noah using a Pokémon attack.

After the glow stopped, Noah let go of Riolu and gave him an Oran Berry to regain strength. That's when they hugged each other and Eevee was in on the hug too. After they let go of the hug, Noah turned around and gave the others a sheepish smile.

He said, "Looks like the secrets are out."

Ash questioned, "How is Eevee able to evolve into her evolve forms like that and how are you to use a Pokémon attack?"

Noah looked at Eevee before he turned back to Ash and the others.

He replied, "I'll tell you guys how she is able to evolve into her evolve forms at will when she is ready to let me tell you."

Brock said, "We understand."

Noah finished, "As for how I'm able to use a Pokémon attack, I was born with a power called Pokéqualia and that is one of my abilities under Pokéqualia."

Dawn said, "That's amazing! What is Pokéqualia?"

He answered, "Pokéqualia is a power that was granted to me by Arceus, the legendary Pokémon that created the world."

Ash and Pikachu exclaimed, "ARCEUS!" "PIKA!"

Dawn said, "Arceus granted you that power?!"

Brock said in shock, "Incredible!"

He nodded, "I'll let you guys know my other abilities when we meet again. It's too bad those morons interrupted our battle, Ash. See you later!"

That's when Noah, Eevee, and Riolu were about to leave.

Ash said, "Noah, wait!"

"Yes, Ash?" Noah questioned as he and his Pokémon turned around.

"Would you come with us?" Ash requested.

Now it was Noah's turn to be surprised since no one had asked him that before. After looking at both Ash, Brock, and Dawn, Noah felt it would be a nice change to travel with a group instead of by himself and his Pokémon, especially since he had a feeling that he would need their support for the battle he knew would eventually come.

"Why not? The more the merrier." Noah replied.

"ALRIGHT!"

"PIKA!" Ash and Pikachu exclaimed excitedly.

"Isn't it great, Piplup? We got a new friend traveling with us." Dawn said.

"Piplup!" Piplup replied excitedly.

"Good to have you with us, Noah." Brock said.

Now with Noah, his Eevee, and his Riolu joining them, our heroes continue their way to Veilstone City. What other abilities within Pokéqualia Noah is capable of? What tragedy haunts Noah? How is his Eevee capable of evolution at will? Stay tuned as the journey continues…

 **Next time:** **Noah got to meet Kenny, Dawn's childhood friend and rival. As they explore a nearby temple, they encountered a group of angry Unown. What made them angry? Will our heroes and Team Rocket escape?**


End file.
